


Nights on Stained Sheets

by rggellar



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rggellar/pseuds/rggellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds that porn isn't working for him like it once was, but an accidentally opened video opens a whole new world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights on Stained Sheets

It was late, Sam was bored and, worst of all, nothing was working for him. Maybe it was something about the light. People said computer monitors were designed for daylight, right? It was midnight. Maybe his monitor was just too bright. Maybe he was just over all the fake breasts and bad acting. He had to admit that porn wasn’t working for him like it used to.

He sat holding his limp cock, shifting on his bed covers as he tried to make himself comfortable. Maybe that was the problem. He clicked through video after video, trying to find something new, something else, something _hot_ as he worked his hand slowly and steadily over himself, trying to encourage the half-hard uncooperative thing to grow, to become hard enough to jerk off, to be more than something that bent in his hand everytime he tried to gain even the tiniest bit of speed. He clicked open a half-dozen ‘recommended videos’, hoping that at least _one_ could help him. This was getting embarrassing. His sex drive hadn’t diminished. He got hard as often and as inappropriately as ever, but when it came to being home alone with porn and time to kill, he ended up feeling like Thor, unable to lift his own hammer and completely confused as to why.

He began to click through his open tabs, video after video of the same looking women getting plowed, none of it doing anything for him, and he sighed. This was getting pathetic. Maybe he’d just give up. He clicked on the last tab, and his eyes widened. _Fuck,_ he thought. That was a mistake. He’d opened something gay. His fault for using a shitty site that didn’t list its videos properly, he guessed. He moved to close it, to take him back to the main page, but he stopped, taking his finger off the trackpad, just watching for a moment. In his hand he felt warmth and thickness, but his eyes were locked on the video. It was some boy, probably only 18, sitting on his bed, stroking his cock. If Sam hadn’t been completely entranced, he’d have wondered just how many teens were doing this right now. Instead, he felt like the video had been made for him, like it was a coincidence too many, and the cute boy had his hand was stroking himself as an invitation.

 _Damn._ He didn’t want to admit how much he enjoyed the sight of it. More importantly, he didn’t want to admit how much he was imitating it, how his legs had fallen open to a similar position, how he felt like he was responding, as if he was jerking off with the boy on the other side of the screen, the one who’d never know he’d ever even done this, and how very, very hard he was in that moment. He began to stroke faster and faster as the boy raised his own speed, feeling a rush of lightheadedness as he realised just how close he was.

 _Fuck. Yes. Almost..._ He’d begun muttering to himself under his breath, and if Sam Evans had been capable of multiple syllables, he’d probably have thanked the boy for giving him back his mojo. The screen was swamped with recommended videos as Sam realised it was over, just a short little clip, and he let himself fall backwards on his bed, his cock still hard, still not at climax. He groaned, his mind telling him that this was fate, that he wasn’t meant to get off tonight. He lifted a pillow and placed it over his head, screaming into it with frustration as small sounds filtered back into the room. He rose, letting the pillow fall away, watching his laptop. The site had autoplay for recommendations. Of course it did.

There was another video of the boy, this time with a toy. He was jerking off as he fucked himself with a dildo, squatting down onto it as it stood on the floor. Thor’s hammer was hard again as Sam wrapped his hand back around himself. He wasn’t done yet. He began to jerk fast, desperate to cum, his eyes fixed on the sight of the thick black cock that the young twink had chosen to fuck himself with. It was an impressive item, and the sight of it darting into his ass with each squat made Sam want to cum there and then. He closed his eyes for a moment and imagined it was him, that the cock was his, and that this boy was riding him, the cheeks of his ass slapping against Sam’s hips with each squat. He opened them again to see the video finished again. He clicked onto the next one, not waiting for the autoplay.

Now the boy was fingering himself. Sam rose to his knees, the soft bedding making it hard to kneel. He adjusted the screen and watched, imitating the boy. He had a hand behind him, his knees spread, his fingers deep inside. Sam continued to jerk off, slow rhythmic motions with one hand, as he let his own hand wander behind. This was crazy, right? But the boy made it look so _good._ The look on his face was practically orgasmic. Sam’s fingers brushed over his tight hole and his whole body seemed to seize, to react to the motion, but he persisted, relaxing as his forefinger traced lines around his asshole while his hand pumped away furiously at his cock. Fuck. He had to try it. He couldn’t resist. He lifted his hand to his mouth and slipped a finger inside his lips, letting his tongue drool spit over his finger. He looked back at the boy. He was lying down now, on his back, his ass raised as he finger-fucked himself. Sam decided to do the same, knowing he couldn’t watch while he did it. He turned the sound up, the young twink’s moans echoing in his room as he settled back.

He shifted his legs back, adjusting his position. He was exposed, and his slick finger found its way to his ass as he resumed his grip on his cock. He pushed gently at first, completely unsure of himself and too wrapped up in the moment to ask _why_ he was doing it, but the twink moaned and Sam pushed harder, his asshole opening, a bolt of electricity shooting through his body as warmth encased his finger. He was jerking furiously, the sensation of being inside himself just _working,_ urging him onwards, pressing him so close to the edge. He began to move it, finger-fucking himself the way the twink did, his moans matching to those of the boy in the video. They were almost rhythmic, regular, each full of the word _fuck_ as he pushed his finger deeper and deeper, as his hand pumped harder and faster. His hips buckled, pushing themselves upwards as he came, as he shot hot cum over his body, as the sheer force of the reaction pulled his hand from his ass and pushed it to the sheets as he gripped them, his cock cumming like it never had before.

He lay panting for a moment before he gained his senses back, before he realised just how far he’d shot his load, what the salty taste was as he licked his lips. It wasn’t bad at all. He sat upright, wiping himself clean with an old t-shirt, not worrying about his face, instead just cleaning up the mess from his chest. He sat for a moment, adjusting himself, feeling his ass relax after his exploration. It was like a dull throbbing that he couldn’t ignore. He looked at his laptop. There were dozens of videos of the same guy.

Maybe he’d just watch one more, he said, raising his hand to his mouth again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a GKM Fill ( http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/43590.html?thread=58857798#t58857798 )


End file.
